A Story between Enemies and Friends
by ThatWierdSociallyAwkwardKid
Summary: Set in OotP, same set story line... only with a difference. Draco finds the RoR for hermione. Will he be able to get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

**A story between enemies and friends **

_Chapter 1- on the Hogwarts express with Luna Lovegood _

It was the 1st of September. The first day of school and Harry, Ron and Hermione were going into their 5th year.

"happy birthday harry, Ginny and I made a cake for you". Said Hermione.

"thanks Hermione'. Said harry, grinning at the thought of Ginny and Hermione's cake that they made.

They were getting on to the Hogwarts express, when Malfoy stopped them in their tracks. "what do you want Malfoy" said Hermione granger, who was disgusted in Draco Malfoy's move. Though they were used to what he was capable of.

" you should stay out of my way, granger otherwise you'll be next". He said that with a familiar look, which Hermione thought was revolting to look at. " well I just wanted to say that I hope you have a miserable year".

"whatever" harry said as the trio walked onto the Hogwarts express.

They went into a spare carriage that was pulling up to go to Hogwarts. As they were getting on there was a girl already in the carriage. Now on the carriage was Harry, Hermione, Ron , Neville and Ginny. There was an awkward silent.

Then Hermione spoke "everyone this is lun-" "um… this is Luna Lovegood.

"hi" said Luna.

Everyone said hi to her, Neville even smiled and Luna and Neville both blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge _

They were at dinner having the delicious feast with chicken, vegetables and malfoy. Of course malfoy was the centre of attention. Like in 3rd year when buck-beak hit Malfoy's arm everyone knew about it. Dumbledore announced that there would be a new defence against the dark arts teacher. Dolores Jane Umbridge. She was from the ministry, she said a little speech.

Hermione of course had to explain to Ron and harry that "the ministry is interfering with Hogwarts".

The night was long, and harry was having a nightmare about Voldemort and a door. Voldemort was saying something about a ball that looked like it had dust in it he called this thing a prophecy. And then Voldemort was pressuring someone to give it to him. Why did Voldemort want the prophecy? What did Voldemort want it for?

Harry was awoken by Hermione. With the bright sun rays in his clear blue eyes. "get up harry. GET UP RONALD! Breakfast is going to be in 15 minutes. Hurry!"

"all right, all right" said Ron half asleep, and stunned by Hermione yelling at him at 7:30 in the morning.

In the great hall eating was all 4 houses, enjoying their breakfast. Hermione could feel someone staring at her so she turned around and it was malfoy. Creepier enough that malfoy was staring at her but that Justin Flynn-flechtly was sending an owl over to her. Once the owl arrived over to her it had a letter attached to it.

The note said:

_Hello Hermione Granger, _

_How was your holidays, I hope you had fun. If we have a class together this year would you like to be my partner for a test, involving partner work?_

_From Justin Flynn-flechtly. _

Hermione looked up to Justin who was smiling at her and looked like he was hypo-ventilating. She didn't know what to do so she wrote a letter back to him saying:

_I'll think about it….._

Breakfast finished and harry, Hermione and Ron had potions with Snape and the slytherin's. _Oh what fun that will be. _Thought harry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Hermione gets into trouble by Snape_

Harry and Hermione sat next to each other, where Ron and Seamus where sitting next to each other. Malfoy and Goyle where sitting on the table next to Hermione and harry, malfoy was staring at Hermione. Hermione was feeling uncomfortable.

So she looked to her right and said to malfoy, "stop looking at me, you've been looking at me for the whole day!" she said it very angrily.

She didn't realized she said it that loud that the whole class stopped including snape turned around to look and her and snape gave her a card to warn her that she had disrupted the class.

At the end of potions snape kept her back and screamed at her for stopping the class learning. She said sorry. Snape said she had to go to the headmasters office so she walked slowly to Dumbledore's office very slowly. While walking slowly she came across Draco malfoy who was smirking vigorously.

"Your happy now aren't you. You are happy that now I have to go to Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"No that's not what I'm here for" malfoy said. Then he gave her a letter.

She opened it. And it said:

_Meet in the room of requirement at 7:00pm before dinner. The room of requirement only appears to someone who needs it, it is on the sixth floor near slytherin's common-room. And bring potter's invisibility cloak, you'll need it._

_Draco malfoy._

Hermione was looking confused. _Why would someone who hated muggle borns want to meet one in this supposed room called room of requirement, maybe he wanted to beat me up for embarrassing him in potions._ She thought.

" why should I go to this room, may I ask, Draco?''

"because just come , I have something for you"

Malfoy left and Hermione continued on to Dumbledore's office. She got up there and she thought that Dumbledore was going to be mad at her for disrupting a class but he seemed quite calm.

"you wanted to see me headmaster?".

"ahh. Yes Miss Granger, I want to see you about going to the ministry of magic for a day and also for going into a competition and representing Hogwarts."

Hermione face lit up

" oh yes I will do of course!". She let out a high-pitched squeal.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- Room of Requirement_

Hermione made her way up to the sixth floor and looked around for a door but there wasn't. She searched for it and then she found it. The room of requirement. She walked in holding Harry's cloak. She actually took it off him, well actually she searched through his trunk and finds it and left him a note.

As she put her stuff down she felt someone else's presents in the room and someone breathing down her neck. She turned around and it was malfoy.

"um hello, see I came just like you asked".

"good" said malfoy. "I want to try something, with….you" malfoy said hesitating.

"um ok" said Hermione.

"close your eyes" malfoy said leaning into Hermione's face.

So she did as she was told. He leaned in centimetres away from her face, he kissed her and it didn't go for long, only for 10 seconds. Only when Hermione realized what was happening. She pulled away, and looked at him confused.

" why did you do that for?" Hermione asked stunned by what just happened.

"I did that because I realized over the holiday's that I actually like you instead of hate you" Malfoy said going into a daze. "please don't tell anyone especially potter and weasel…please Hermione".

"fine but don't ever do something like that ever again". Hermione said with a stern look on her face.

Hermione was picking her things up when malfoy spun her around so her back was on the wall and put his hands on the wall. Which was stopping Hermione from moving.

"could we just try that one more time… please granger?"

"fine but after this no more!"

So malfoy leaned over to her and kissed her gently with his tender lips she put her hand on his jaw line. He smiled. They stopped after a very long minute. Hermione then had a great idea- what if they became fake boyfriend and girlfriend so that Justin Flynn-flechtly could stop creeping Hermione out. So she told Malfoy and he agreed to it**.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5- What Hermione and Malfoy are a thing!_

Harry woke up with a pain in his neck. Last night Voldemort was showing him the same dream and the same door… every time.

As Hermione was walking out of the Gryffindor common-room she found Draco standing there leaning up against a pole. With his lean skinny and muscular body in perfect formation. She smiled and walked across the hallway to get to him. People were staring and he didn't care as long as he was with Hermione nothing else mattered.

"hey, Granger" malfoy said as he held out his hand.

"hey malfoy, you know everyone is staring and Justin is giving me dirties". Hermione said looking over at Justin Flynn-flechtly and squeezing Draco's hand. Draco turned his head and smirked at Justin Flynn-flechtly. And they both walked hand in hand to their first class, defence against the dark arts. With Umbridge.

As Hermione and Draco went into defence against the dark arts. And even the slytherin's were that thick to notice that Hermione and Draco were together. Ron and harry sat next to each other because they were partners in the project they had to do. Where Hermione and Draco were sitting next each other because they were partners. Ron noticed that she was actually talking and smiling with Malfoy. Then Harry realized they were stunned to realize that Hermione and Malfoy were together, they were disgusted actually, well Ron was disgusted Harry was just confused and stunned.

After defence against the dark arts with umbridge which was 'fun'. Ron chased after Hermione and malfoy.

"hey, hey Hermione" Ron said angrily.

"what, Ron" Hermione said

"can I talk to you privately" Ron asked politely.

"why can't you just say it in front of me". Malfoy said scolding at Ron.

"fine Hermione why are you with malfoy?"

"because that's what I want. I want to be with him, not you. Him!" . Hermione shouted at Ron

"fine do whatever you want, but if he hurts you don't come crying to me or Harry coz we don't care, you can just suffer. Oh and have fun with malfoy your new boyfriend. I hope he gives you hell". Ron said and stalked off angrily.

Hermione had welts of tears in her eyes. "let's go to the room of requirement, we can talk there" Draco said as he led her to the Room of requirement.

"so how did you find this place Draco."

"I found it the other day, coz I need a place to study without people bugging me, aka pansy". Hermione laughed.

Hermione burst into tears. Draco immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

"his always been jealous of other boys that are around me". Hermione said wiping her tears off her face. Draco let go off of her but held her hands.

"are you ok Hermione. Do you want me to stay with you a little longer?". Draco said calmly.

"um… yeah. Just until I calm down".

Draco sat down and pulled Hermione down softly too. He reached over and kissed Hermione on the lips. She kissed him back. They stayed there for the rest of the day just talking.

"wow. Its 7:00 dinner is about to start in 15 minutes and im starving". Said Hermione rubbing her stomach.

"yeah lets go but stay here until 10 past and also come back here after dinner I'll meet you outside the great hall". Draco said.

They laid down on the cold floor and Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione put her arm on Draco's flat stomach and inside his shirt he shivered. She took her hand of his stomach and held his hand. After a couple of minutes they started to make their way out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6- Another Rule on the Wall_

Hermione and Draco went down to the great hall and she saw Ginny waiting outside. Hopefully Harry and Ron didn't tell Ginny yet otherwise she would have no one to talk to.

"hi Ginny, I suppose Ron has already told you about me and Draco?".

"yes he did but I don't mind, Ron has gone completely ballistic, but Harry and I are fine about it and if you want to be with him then we are happy about you're choose".

"thanks Gin. I knew you would understand".

Hermione, Draco and Ginny made their way to their house tables and now umbridge is high insequator which means Dumbledore's gone and everything will change if Dumbledore is gone. She put up a new rule on the wall above the entrance to the great hall that _no one from one house can socialize with a person from another house. Only if working with them for a class. _Hermione looked at Draco from across the room with a stern look.

After dinner she met Draco outside of the great hall but followed him to make it look not so obvious that they were together.

They were in the room of requirement staring at each other and they sat down and lay there then Draco hugged her and kissed her she smiled and took off her robes. "harry was going to teach us the patronus charm but since umbridge has rules now I guess we can't do it"

" wait a minute you said that umbridge has banned it from the school but that mean she doesn't have to know that you are setting up a secret defence against the dark arts group". Hermione thought for a moment.

"that sounds like a good idea actually, good boy Draco!". She kissed him softly on the lips and ran out holding her robes. Draco was left there confused of what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7- A great Idea Made By Draco Malfoy _

"Harry!, Harry! Can I talked to you please?"

"why would he talk to you Hermione. You betrayed us." Ron said staring down at her.

"Ron I'm not a betrayer a betrayer is someone who goes and fights for he-who-must-not-be-named!"

"sure. What do you want Hermione". Harry said guiding her to the seats in the corner of the Gryffindor common-room.

"Draco had a brilliant idea. How about we have a secret defence against the dark arts. We could have it a the levitated goats?".

"that's brilliant Hermione ! I send a letter to snuffles". Snuffles was Sirius black considering umbridge is in charge who knows who's reading your letters. Especially Sirius' seeing though people think he is a mass murder.

"ok so we will meet at the levitated goats tomorrow considering we get to go to hogsmeade. Do you mind if invite a couple of people". Hermione said hoping that harry would say yes.

"sure" harry said.

* * *

sorry for a short chapter... 3 more chapters to go!


End file.
